


Something New on the Scales

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик - владелец студии звукозаписи, Чарльз - актер на радио. Любовь с первого слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New on the Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something New on the Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952628) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



Было все еще темно, когда Эрик припарковал свой мотоцикл на пустой, мокрой от дождя улице, где огни неоновых вывесок играли на покрытой пленкой бензина поверхности луж. Кто-то бы сказал, что подъем в 4.30 – это глупость или издевательство, но Эрик чувствовал какое-то умиротворение, когда открывал дверь и с улицы погружался в тишину студии.

Он небрежно бросил ключи на заваленный бумагами стол Энджел, нажал на выключатель, и мягкий свет ламп тут же озарил студию. У него было еще полчаса до того, как придет Чарльз: достаточно времени, чтобы сделать себе кофе и вскипятить воду для чая Чарльза. Было что-то приятное и уютное в тишине здания, нечто успокаивающее в уже привычном распорядке дня. Эрик уселся на огромный диван у стены, запрокинув ноги на кофейный столик, и закрыл глаза, стараясь не задумываться о том, как быстро он ко всему этому привык.

К этому моменту он работал с Чарльзом уже месяц, хотя казалось, что он знает его уже не первый год. Сейчас он не мог представить свою жизнь без него, и ему даже не верилось, что он поначалу не хотел браться за этот проект.

Он стал владельцем студии "Металлик" сразу после окончания колледжа. Он всегда искал что-то необычное: замызганные бритоголовые девицы, которые пели гармонии на пять голосов под завывания электрогитары, или восьмидесятилетний блюз-гитарист, который играл на углу ветхого дома, где Эрик снимал квартиру. Эрик всегда держал ухо востро и внимательно смотрел вокруг, надеясь зацепиться за что-то новое и интересное.  
Поэтому он без особого энтузиазма встретил предложение Эммы поработать с одним из ее клиентов, актером на радио, которого солидная студия наняла для записи аудиокниги. Он объяснил ей, что его специализация — музыка, а не литература, но Эмма как всегда оказалась более настойчивой, напомнив Эрику, кто помог ему с деньгами, когда он был еще совсем зеленым и неопытным, только открывая свое дело. В конце концов, он все же с неохотой согласился, ожидая получить солидный чек и избавиться от обвинений Эммы в неблагодарности. 

В тот день он ожидал пожилого актера, кого-то вроде Кристофера Ли, мужчину в возрасте с низким голосом. Но когда Эрик увидел Чарльза, в нем его поразили сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, он был молод. Во-вторых, красив. Эрик моментально вспомнил фразу про "идеальное лицо для радио". Он не мог понять, почему Чарльз демонстрировал миру лишь свой голос, когда его лицо могло мелькать на обложках журналов и экранах билбордов: эта бледная кожа, румянец на щеках, алые губы и удивительные глаза, которые стоило писать на фресках, акварелью, маслом. 

Но когда Чарльз улыбнулся, представился и сказал, что многое слышал об Эрике от Эммы, поэтому для него было большой честью работать с ним, Эрик готов был признать, что он, возможно, понимает, в чем здесь соль. У Чарльза был аристократический британский акцент, богатый, как дорогой виски, каждая произнесенная им гласная таяла во рту, словно шоколад. Когда он говорил, даже самые обычные слова приобретали смысл, и ты, словно загипнотизированный, начинал внимательно слушать.

Когда Чарльз впервые зашел в кабинку для записи, его голос буквально заворожил Эрика. Тот закрыл глаза, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в мягкие интонации, что звучали из колонок: Эрик слушал, затаив дыхание, голос Чарльза обволакивал его, словно мягкое одеяло в его удобной кровати, в которую так приятно вернуться после долгого дня. Он настолько увлекся, что даже забыл скомандовать "стоп", он вообще забыл о том, что они записывают, пока Чарльз не спросил неуверенно: 

\- Ну как? 

Он прорычал что-то насчет того, что надо отрегулировать громкость, а затем сразу же выключил микрофон: все это лишь потому, что он не хотел, чтобы Чарльз уловил дрожь в его голосе.

Не помогло и то, что Чарльз начитывал "Искупление", книгу, которая понравилась Эрику, хотя в свое время и вынула ему душу, заставив втихаря плакать в темноте спальни. 

Язык книги был такой богатый и насыщенный, и голос Чарльза просто идеально подходил под него. То, как он читал, делало текст более объемным, так что книга затронула Эрика до глубины души, а сопровождающая музыка заставила его по-новому ощутить произведение, затронув самые сокровенные уголки его сердца.

Эрик даже не заметил, как задремал, его внезапно заставил подпрыгнуть звук звонка. Чайник уже вскипел, Эрик перевел взгляд на часы — было пять утра, идеальная точность. 

Чарльз стоял у входа в студию; он высоко поднял воротник пальто, пытаясь защититься от вновь начавшегося дождя. Он улыбнулся Эрику через стекло, на его лице все еще была видна утренняя усталость, но ни круги под глазами, ни морщинки, смявшиеся на лице от подушки, не делали его менее красивым. Как только Эрик впустил его, Чарльз потряс мокрыми мягко-каштановыми в свете лампы кудрями, отчего капельки дождя разлетелись вокруг.

Эрик помог ему снять пальто — хотя обычно гости сами раздевались в его студии — стараясь не смотреть на то, как дрожащий от холода Чарльз, озябши, натягивал на пальцы рукава кардигана, стараясь не смотреть на острые ключицы, которые особо отчетливо были видны из-под промокшей белой рубашки.

Они негромко беседовали в комнате отдыха: Чарльз пил свой чай, Эрик размешивал сахар в своем кофе без молока. Было что-то успокаивающее в мягком голосе Чарльза по утрам, что наводило Эрика на мысли о том, что он хотел бы проводить утро с Чарльзом несколько иным образом. Он все не мог избавиться от образа Чарльза, нежащегося в его уютной постели, говорящего с ним своим гипнотизирующим голосом, устроившись на соседней подушке, не мог избавиться от образа Чарльза, пьющего ранним утром чай, в то время как их ноги были переплетены вместе.

Он пытался вести себя профессионально, но это было невероятно сложно, особенно когда Чарльз, сделав глоток, улыбнулся ему, поднеся кружку к губам.

Легче не стало и когда Чарльз прошел в отдельную кабинку, и теперь между ними было звуконепроницаемое стекло. Огоньки со стороны Чарльза были приглушенного желтого цвета. Эрик смотрел, как Чарльз разминает руки и ноги, выполняет свою странную вокальную разминку, набросив наушники себе на шею. Для Эрика этот процесс подготовки в полумраке студии выглядел, словно священный ритуал. Казалось, будто они сейчас были одни во Вселенной, были отделены от всего мира.

Они работали уже месяц, записывая каждый день, но Эрику казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к тому, как Чарльз дышал во время работы, как он раскрывался, как в нем отражался целый мир: причем не только в словах и интонациях, но и в выражении его лица и жестах. Он задействовал все свое тело, чтобы рассказать историю, и Эрик, как бы неловко и эгоистично это не было, чувствовал некоторое удовлетворение от того, что он был единственным, кто видел этот процесс. Он ревностно хранил в своем сердце образы Чарльза, чье лицо во время чтения искажала боль или озаряла радость, то, как он улыбался, и эта улыбка была всего лишь маской, скрывавшей многолетнюю пытку запретной любви. В конце дня, когда Чарльз уже уходил, Эрик любил мысленно перебирать у себя в голове эти образы.

Чарльз стоял сейчас с закрытыми глазами, вытянув руки вперед, словно пытался обнять кого-то, до кого не мог дотянуться.

Он прервался на минуту — Эрик машинально отметил, что ему потом придется смонтировать запись — и провел языком по пересохшим губам, что всегда сводило Эрика с ума, продолжив:

_Вокруг не существовало вообще ничего, кроме всепоглощающего ощущения, волнующего и нарастающего, кроме шуршания ткани и их неутомимой чувственной схватки... Они двигались навстречу друг другу – глубже, глубже, – но за несколько секунд до конца вдруг замерли, пораженные неподвижностью._

Эрик замер, забыв, как дышать: вцепившись с силой в ручки своего кованного кресла, он чувствовал, как бешено колотилось его сердце, но мысли его были далеко.

_Их потряс не факт свершения, а чувство благоговейного страха перед возвращением. Почти соприкасаясь лицами, они смотрели друг на друга, изумляясь, что почти не видят глаз друг друга, и теперь настал черед отступить от той безличности, какая возникла совсем недавно._

Дыхание Чарльза было учащенным, глаза с расширившимися зрачками были широко распахнуты, а на щеках появился румянец. Его руки застыли все в том же положении, пальцы были согнуты, словно он пытался ухватиться за невидимую ткань, вот только смотрел он сейчас не на микрофон, а на Эрика.

Эрик поднялся, прежде чем осознал, что двигается, его рука, словно действующая отдельно от тела, уже через секунду оказалась на дверной ручке, и теперь Чарльз стоял прямо перед ним, раскрасневшийся, с широко раскрытыми глазами, словно внезапно застигнутый врасплох зверек. 

— Эрик? — произнес Чарльз, и на этот раз звук его голоса вывел Эрика из этого гипнотического состояния, в котором тот находился. Он резко подался вперед. Отодвинув микрофон в сторону, Эрик резко вжал Чарльза в обитую серой материей стену, которая должна была поглощать звук, но в кабинке все равно отчетливо было слышно, как охнул Чарльз, прежде чем Эрик поцеловал его.

Вцепившись в рубашку Эрика, Чарльз простонал в поцелуй и, прижавшись к нему бедром, подался вперед, отчаянно целуя его в ответ. Чарльз задрожал в его руках, почти неудержимо, и Эрик заставил его оторваться от себя, стараясь отдышаться, он положил голову на плечо Чарльза. Поглаживая Чарльза по рукам, он прошептал:

— Ты в порядке?

Он почувствовал, как Чарльз кивнул и ослабил хватку, обвив руками талию Эрика, так что теперь они обнимали друг друга. Чарльз судорожно выдохнул:

— Я думаю, что я хотел сделать это со дня нашего знакомства.

Эрик лишь кивнул в ответ и, запустив руки под рубашку Чарльза, провел руками по его обнаженной коже, заставляя Чарльза дышать чаще. Чуть отстранившись, он смахнул пряди каштановых волос в сторону, внимательно разглядывая черты его лица. Чарльз не менее пристально разглядывал его в ответ, и когда Эрик вновь прильнул к его губам, поцелуй вышел уже не рваным, а более медленным и интимным. Чарльз, словно пробуя, провел языком по его губам, а затем проник глубже, лаская и вырывая у Эрика стон.

Казалось, что они целовались так целую вечность, вжавшись в стену, когда Эрик, скользнув рукой вдоль его спины, провел ладонью ниже, пройдясь пальцами по поясу его брюк. Он продолжал поглаживать обнаженную кожу и тереться бедрами об уже возбужденный член Чарльза и, когда Чарльз стал тяжело дышать, а его сердце начало еще сильнее стучать в груди, Эрик опустился перед ним на колени.

Чарльз простонал, и Эрик вынужден был уткнуться лицом в его бедро, расстегивая его ремень: этот голос, в котором слышалось неприкрытое желание, повторяющий его имя, сводил его с ума. Наконец, разобравшись с ремнем и стянув брюки с нижним бельем, Эрик оставил поцелуй на молочно-белой коже, прежде чем он провел языком по кончику члена Чарльза, отчего обладатель прекрасного голоса мог сейчас издавать лишь неразборчивые звуки.

Протяжный и громкий стон Чарльза, когда он кончил и Эрик сглотнул, почти довел последнего до оргазма. Эрик поднял взгляд на Чарльза, прекрасного и раскрасневшегося, еле стоящего на ногах лишь благодаря тому, что Эрик придерживал его за бедра. От одного этого зрелища по телу Эрика прокатилась волна удовольствия. 

Должно быть, он улыбался, потому что Чарльз улыбнулся ему в ответ и, рассмеявшись, произнес:

— Доволен собой, я прав? — он натянул брюки и опустился на пол: прижавшись к его бедрам, он обвил его шею руками и вовлек Эрика в жадный, чувственный поцелуй, неприлично постанывая... 

Эрик был сейчас так возбужден, что ему уже было больно. Прижав одной рукой Чарльза теснее к себе и грубо целуя его, второй рукой он расстегнул свои брюки, сжав пальцами свой член.

— Позволь мне, — прошептал Чарльз в его губы. Он толкнул Эрика вперед и, устроившись у него между ног, принялся брать его член в рот, пока Эрик не кончил с громким стоном, судорожно сжав пальцы в оргазме.

Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, Чарльз слез с него и удобно устроился рядом на полу. Копия "Искупления", со множеством стикеров, закладок и пометок желтым маркером, лежала рядом. Чарльз поднял ее, аккуратно разгладив помявшиеся при падении страницы, и ласково провел пальцами по кожаной обложке.

Эрик мысленно поблагодарил самого себя за решение в свое время сделать пол в студии мягким. Приподнявшись, он застегнул брюки и повернулся к Чарльзу, который, оторвавшись от своей книги, улыбнулся ему.

— Я боюсь, что не могу больше с тобой работать, — улыбка Чарльза мгновенно уступила место волнению и обиде на его лице, прежде чем Эрик пододвинулся ближе и провел рукой по его растрепанным волосам. — Как я могу спокойно сидеть на месте и слушать тебя, в то время как мне безумно хочется тебя трахнуть?

Чарльз вновь заулыбался и подался вперед, целуя Эрика.

— Что ж, — довольно промурлыкал он. — Может быть, мы можем взять завтра выходной? — он чуть отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Эрика. — Я подумал, что для разнообразия можно бы и поспать… не в моей кровати. 

Эрик широко улыбнулся и, перекатившись, оказался сверху, вжав Чарльза в ковер. Чарльз рассмеялся, и Эрик вновь поцеловал его. Забрав книгу из его рук, он аккуратно кинул ее в угол комнаты.

— Думаю, что мы заслужили выходной... или даже два.

Выходной они взяли, но Чарльз все равно читал для Эрика. Только на этот раз лежа рядом под одеялом, в свете прикроватной лампы, медленно поглаживая Эрика по волосам. Эрик чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним, хоть на улице и был самый настоящий ураган, а дождь беспощадно хлестал в окно. Тепло кровати, нежная кожа бедер Чарльза, ощущение руки Чарльза на его волосах и звук его голоса наполнили до уголков комнату Эрика теплом и уютом, которые клубочком свернулись у него в груди. 

Он не мог дать названия этому чувству: пока Чарльз читал, Эрик коснулся губами его шеи, словно он мог попробовать слова под его кожей, ощутить их вкус, ощутить их смысл и все осознать до конца.

_Предвкушение и страх увидеть ее были тоже своего рода чувственным наслаждением. И надо всем этим, словно осеняя все вокруг, царил душевный подъем. Это могло причинять боль, рождать чувство страшной неловкости, из этого могло ничего хорошего не выйти, но он открыл для себя, что значит быть влюбленным, и испытывал приятное возбуждение._


End file.
